Hot for Teacher
by KaitieD
Summary: Steve's got a crush on one of his teacher's. Unfortunately, the teacher finds out, along with the rest of the class.
"C'mon guys, we're going to be late" Steve said, slamming his locker closed. He fought to be heard over the noise of the crowded hallway.

"Yeah, we know that you wouldn't want to be late for Government" Bruce teased, elbowing Tony who laughed.

"Shut up." Steve turned away from them, feeling his face getting red. He crammed his books into his backpack, zipping it up and swinging it over one shoulder.

"Don't be mad" Bruce said, not wanting to actually upset him. He grabbed his own books and pulled Tony along behind, trailing behind Steve who was pushing through the sea of bodies. Once they reached a clear area, Bruce hurried to catch up to Steve, falling in step next to him.

"It's not like we haven't had the hots for a teacher before" Tony said, jogging up next to them.

"True. Tony was in love with that nun that taught his calculus class…"

"I was not!" Tony exclaimed. "She just wanted to give me some extra help after class…"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at the two bickering. He knew that Tony didn't actually care what anyone thought about him. There were always rumors being started about him and he just rolled with it, rarely denying even the most ridiculous of them.

They hurried up the two flights of stairs that took them to the classroom for last period. Tony and Bruce walked in first while Steve followed after, entering the room just as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us" the teacher said, his back turned as he wrote the day's assignments on the board.

"Sorry Mr. Coulson" Tony sang out sweetly.

"No one like a smartass, Mr. Stark" Coulson said, not bothering to turn around.

"Not from what I've seen" Tony laughed, high-fiving a kid behind him.

Coulson just sighed. "Alright, today we'll be working on your Civic Learning Opportunities projects. For the first fifteen minutes, you'll write up an outline of the program that you chose to present, and then we'll go over the requirements for your final presentations."

Everyone began shuffling through papers and flipping through notebooks, getting to work on their projects. As Steve read through his nearly-finished outline, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he could turn around, a folded up piece of paper landed on his desk. Opening it, he saw it was a note from Bruce.

 _Hey, seriously though? What do you see in this guy? This project blows. I never should have let you talk me into wasting my elective on this class. That forensic science class would have been way better. I heard they're dissecting cow eyeballs this week!_

He turned to look at Bruce, who was trying to look busy. Steve knew he was probably just writing another note to Tony. Bruce was lucky enough to be a natural at school, so he rarely had to pay much attention in class and the teachers let it slide.

Quickly scribbling down his response, Steve folded the paper up again, tossing it on the desk of the kid next to him, nodding his head in the direction of Bruce.

"Mr. Rogers" Coulson called out, causing everyone to look up from their work.

"Y—Yes?" Steve answered.

"Are you finished with your outline already?"

"Not yet, sir" Steve said, his stomach fluttering nervously, knowing he was caught.

"Oh, my mistake. I assumed that if you had time to pass notes to your friends, you must be done with all of your work."

Steve glanced over at Bruce, who looked at him with a grimace. "Sorry" he mouthed in Steve's direction.

"Well, why don't you bring it up here and inform the rest of the class what's so important that it couldn't wait."

"Please Mr. Coulson, I—"

"Now, Mr. Rogers" Coulson said sternly.

Steve bit his lip nervously as he slowly stood up, picking the note up from the desk and walking to the front of the room. As he unfolded it, the paper crinkling loudly in the silent room, he racked his panicked brain for what to say. There was no way that he could actually read what was written.

Turning to face the class, Steve shifted uncomfortable, hearing snickers from around the room. He glanced up quickly to make eye contact with Bruce and Tony, who tried to give him supportive looks.

"Uh" Steve began reading, "I heard that they're dissecting cow eyeballs in forensic science this week. Sounds pretty gross…I wouldn't be able to do that…"

Steve paused, trying to come up with something that sounded realistic. "Um…are you going to that party this weekend? I heard that –"

Before he could continue, Coulson stood up, plucking the paper from his grip.

"Nice try, Steve. Improv isn't your thing." Putting on his glasses, Coulson held the paper up in front of him and cleared his throat. "You're crazy. He's kind of hot and his corny jokes are cute. Watch next time he drops his chalk. Coulson's ass it reason enough to care about government."

His words trailed off as he turned to look at Steve with raised eyebrows. He crumpled up the note, tossing it in the trash. "I think I've made my point" he said, pointing Steve back to his seat. "Let's save any further conversation for outside of class."

Steve shuffled back to his seat with his head hung low, face flaming. He could hear the whispers and laughter around him. Putting his head down on his desk, he prayed for the rest of class to go by quickly.

Mercifully everyone got back to work and the rest of the class wasn't too traumatic. As the final bell rang, the class packed up and filed out of the door. Before Steve could get a few steps from his desk, Coulson stopped.

"Not so fast Mr. Rogers, I'd like to see you after class."

"Ooooohhh" someone called out from the doorway, causing everyone to laugh. Steve sat back down, eyes fixed on the desktop. Tony and Bruce tried to lag behind, but Coulson shooed them out. Once the room had emptied, Coulson walked over to stand in front of Steve's row of desks.

"I know this is uncomfortable" he began, "but I find it's easiest to address these things before anything gets out of hand."

Steve could feel his face flushing again and he fiddled with the strap of his backpack nervously. He glanced up at Coulson quickly before looking down again.

"It's not unusual for a student to develop…feelings for a teacher, but you have to know that nothing can happen here."

Steve dropped his head into his hands, unable to imagine a more humiliating situation. He wondered if it was physically possible to die from embarrassment.

"I'm flattered" Coulson continued, seemingly oblivious to Steve's mortification, "but it would be best if you could just put any notions out of your head. It would be completely inappropriate to encourage you to imagine anything else. We understand each other?"

"Yes, Mr. Coulson" Steve mumbled.

"Good. You may go" he finished, walking back to his desk and picking some papers.

Steve grabbed his things and scrambled out of his desk. As he bolted from the room, he practically mowed down Bruce and Tony who were waiting for him just outside the doorway.

"Well that was the most painful thing I've ever seen" Tony said, nudging Steve's shoulder. Steve glared at him. "Just trying to lighten the mood" he said, throwing his hands up defensively.

"I can never go into that class again" Steve moaned, shaking his head and the thought of coming back tomorrow. "How am I supposed to look at him ever again?"

Bruce shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll forget. No one will even remember it in a few days."

"I don't know" Tony chimed in, "I don't think I'll be able to think of anything else any time he bends over." Tony dissolved into laughter as Steve moaned again. Bruce gave Tony a shove, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Helpful Tony. As usual."


End file.
